Recuperándome
by Yuki Ai Ne
Summary: Peeta por fin a llegado al distrito 13. Katniss intentará por todos los medios ayudar para que vuelva a ser él. ¿Pero podrá conseguirlo? Espero que les guste ya que es mi primer fic de los juegos del hambre!
1. ¿Noches tranquilas?

Hace tiempo ya desde que no puedo distinguir lo real o no... Pero cada día me despierto sin poder hacer nada ya que estoy atado a la cama. Me hacen recordar cada segundo de mi vida, los médicos dicen que así me pondré bien... ellos no saben que esto sigue siendo una tortura. Pues si algo tengo claro es que los únicos recuerdos que no me cambiaron fueron los que me hacen temblar. Y ellos solo hacen que los recuerde a cada momento para rellenar informes y más informes. Llega la hora de que por fin se marchen y apaguen las luces dejándome completamente a oscuras y solo. Parece el momento de mi descanso, pero la realidad es otra. Pues mis sueños son aun peores que la realidad, creo que son mis recuerdos modificados, o tal vez no... ya no se nada. Despierto gritando e intentando zafarme de las correas, después de unos minutos sé que vendrán a inyectarme algo que me "ayude a dormir" de nuevo. Sera entonces cuando ya no pueda escapar de mis pesadillas. Pero en vez de eso, noto una mano que me acaricia el pelo. Me quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer, pero la mano sigue en el mismo lugar asta que me tranquilizo. Cierro los ojos notando como se distrae colocándome los mechones y es entonces que ya no recuerdo nada más.

Me despierto tranquilo… sin pesadillas. Miro a mi alrededor, la luz encendida, la habitación llena de esos científicos. Uno de ellos se acerca para verificar que estoy despierto y entonces todos los demás vienen también.

—¿Como as dormido?— Me pregunta uno de ellos.

—Bien— Digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Todos se miraron con cara de sorprendidos y se fueron a apuntar sus cosas en esas libretas que parecían que no tenían fin. Un guardia armado entro en la sala con una bandeja de comida poniéndola en la mesa que tenía al lado de la cama y me desato no sin olvidarse de apuntarme con su pistola. Parecía un criminal loco… bueno ellos tenían claro que yo era eso. Entonces por que me querían vivo? Para saber lo que podía llegar a hacer el capitolio con una persona? No creo… ellos saben muy bien lo que pueden hacer aunque no sepan la solución. Y la solución no les importa porque no les hace falta ya que están decididos a ganar esta guerra. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué me torturan aquí también? Mis lágrimas caen sin permiso. Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lloré, intente todo este tiempo aguantar las ganas desde que me recogieron en los últimos juegos del hambre, ellos deseaban verme sufrir. Pero ahora no puedo… esta noche e sentido haber recuperado la paz, la tranquilidad y asta las ganas de vivir. Ahora sé que algún día sentí eso. No me lo dice mi cabeza si no…

—Termino la hora de la comida— Entonces el guardia se dispuso a atarme de nuevo, pero uno de ellos le dijo que no. Se pusieron a discutir sobre si se tenía que cumplir el horario o dejarme comer. Mientras me senté al borde de la cama y comencé con la rutina de la comida. Cuando terminé ya tenia encima al guardia atándome de nuevo, cuando terminó cogió la bandeja y se fue. El resto de día lo pasé escuchando preguntas sobre que soñé esa noche, que fue lo ultimo que pensé, etc.

Llego la hora de dormir y me sentía inquieto por lo que pasaría esa noche. Intenté creer que fue todo un sueño aunque no se lo conté a nadie por miedo. Entonces me di cuenta que no estaba nervioso por lo que podía pasar, sino por lo que no pasara. Aguanté no se cuanto tiempo despierto y cuando me di por vencido escuché un ruido por donde sabia que se encontraba la puerta. Me incorpore tanto como dejaron las ataduras, mi respiración era lo único que podía escuchar ahora, sin olvidar el rapidísimo bombeo del corazón que solo latía de esa manera por una sola razón. Una mano en mi pecho y un empujón… -¿que pasaba? ¿Venia a matarme? ¿No era la misma persona que ayer? Dejé de pensar cuando aun notando la presión de la mano una cabeza se poso en mi pecho a la vez que su respiración en mi cuello. Mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho y yo solo podía sentir, sentir algo que nunca creía haber sentido… si… lo sentí…

—¡Vete!— Rugí furioso para asustarle justo antes de perder el control. Todo mi cuerpo luchaba por desatarse sin control ninguno. Pero eso solo consiguió que ella me sujetara con más fuerza contra la cama. Si, ella… mi corazón me lo estaba haciendo sentir a gritos pero yo ya no podía controlar nada… no podía hacer nada! Solo sentirla pegada a mi con toda su fuerza evitando que me separara de su lado. Y al final se rindió… se separó! Se iría pensando que la odiaba por y para siempre y ni siquiera ahora tendría el consuelo de ver su rostro por última vez porque sé que ya no querría saber nada mas de alguien como yo. Una mano me agarro con fuerza la muñeca y algo se puso en mi mano abierta. Por un segundo sé que dejo de palpitar ese musculo que solo latía por ella, pues tenía su cuello en mi mano. Era un aviso! Mi propio corazón me amenazaba diciendo que si ella dejaba de existir el pararía en seco. Y entonces…


	2. Y esta noche q pasará Esta noche q hago?

**Versión Peeta**

Desperté. Estuve a punto de... Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no podía pensar que podría haber hecho si no llego a quedarme sin conocimiento. En que estaba pensando? Parecía que ahora la loca era ella y no yo. Una lagrima logro escaparse de mis ojos pensando cuanto la echaba de menos. He podido ver eso cuando vino la primera noche...

* * *

**Versión Katniss**

Aun tenía el corazón encogido por lo que había pasado esa noche.

Entré en la sala con la llave que pude "coger prestada" y ahí estaba él, atado a esa cama que tal vez era lo único que impedía que me matara, era ese impedimento el que me permitía estar allí y también el que al estar las luces apagadas no pudiera ver la cara de odio que profesaba por mí. Lo mas silenciosa que me dejaron lo nervios pasé por la sala y entonces me di cuenta que él me había escuchado llegar. Notaba su respiración acelerada y no lo pensé puse mi mano en su pecho y al ver que estaba un poco incorporado le empujé contra la cama. Sus latidos hacían que creyera que se le saldría el corazón, ahora mi cabeza acompañaba a la mano en su pecho.

–¡Vete! –

Es grito hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara de miedo, pero yo estaba decidida a quedarme a su lado. Demasiadas veces me hicieron separarme de él, tantas que en más de una pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver. Se resistía, aunque yo usara toda mi fuerza sabia que al final terminaría apartándome o haciéndose daño. Una idea pasó por mi cabeza y me aparté decidida a cumplirla. Agarré su muñeca con fuerza y al notar su mano abierta aproveché para meter mi cuello entre sus dedos. Quería decirle tantas cosas con ese gesto. Que creía en él, que no tenía intenciones de rendirme, de separarme de su lado de nuevo, que era o con él o nada, que lo necesitaba, que... Que lo quería!

Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir sin permiso al terminar de recordarlo todo. Ahora que haría? Fui tan extrema que ya no podría hacer nada más para avanzar.

* * *

**Versión Peeta**

Ya era media tarde cuando todos los médicos se fueron, todos menos uno. Se puso a mi lado y mientras me desataba las correas me decía.

–decidimos entre todos que va siendo hora de que tengas un poco de libertad ya que has avanzado bastante estos últimos días. Claro que no podrás salir de aquí. Ya no vendremos tanto tiempo. Intentaremos que avances de esta manera y si vemos que funciona seguramente dentro de un par de días podrás salir –

–sa... Salir? – casi no podía pronunciar la palabra. No me lo podía creer –

–salir de esta sala –

–gracias – se escapó de mi boca sin darme cuenta. Era la única vez que veía a ese medico como una persona. Le vi una media sonrisa y entonces se fue.

* * *

**Versión Katniss**

No asistí a ninguna clase, es mas aun estoy metida en mi cama cuando vuelve a ser la hora de irse a dormir. Ninguna idea pasa por mi cabeza que ayude a creer que puedo hacer algo para arreglar el desastre de la otra noche. Nada... Decidido esta noche no iré.

Versión Peeta  
Las luces ya llevan horas apagadas o a mi el tiempo se me esta pasando muy lento. La estoy esperando, lo sé y estoy temblando de miedo al pensar que nada me detiene a hacerle daño.

* * *

**_Que piensa Katniss sobre la ultima noche? Que opciones le quedan para recuperarlo?_**

**_Siento mucho tantas faltas de ortografía! LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! Seguro que este tiene también algunas… es lo que tiene tener una infancia-adolescencia en un hospital. Pero en cada cap intentaré repasarlo todo con mucho cuidado para que puedan leerlo con normalidad! Muchas gracias por leer este fic! Si pueden dejar algún review lo agradecería me hace mucha ilusión saber lo que piensan!_**


	3. No quiero recordarte… No puedo

**Versión Katniss**

Allí estaba yo, plantada delante de él. Me había asegurado que esta vez no me escuchara para poder pensar hasta en el último segundo que hacer. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo sentí cuando lo secuestraron… pero las palabras nunca fueron lo mío… era lo que mejor se le daba a él… muchas veces no las entendía, pero eso no quitaba que gracias a ellas seguía viva. Hasta en el último momento cuando era preso por el capitolio, torturado, secuestrado… aun así, fue capaz de pensar solo en mí avisando del bombardeo. Me tapo la boca pues e empezado a sollozar, doy un paso atrás intentando que no me escuche, que mis lágrimas que no puedo contener no le empapen.

**Versión Peeta**

Algo me moja la mano y unos sollozos me hacen ver que ella esta ahí. Me pongo en pie casi de un salto y torpemente pongo mi mano en su cara pues al estar a oscuras no se donde está exactamente. Seco sus lágrimas y entonces noto como intenta hablar.

—Shhhh. No digas nada, es mejor que no te escuche, que no sepa quién eres.— Las lagrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro. ¿Podría ser que le dolieran mis palabras? ¿Que piense que no quiero saber nada de ella? o ¿que simplemente me da igual quién es? — No quiero recordar…— Intento tener la mente en blanco para no poder recordar nada, pero eso me impide pensar en mis propias palabras. Se aparta, se va a ir…

**Versión Katniss**

¡Sabia que era inútil! Que ya nada lo devolvería a mí… pero siempre tuve esa pequeña esperanza… la de que fuera el mismo de siempre… que me recordara… Pero ahora me dice ¡que no quiere saber quien soy! ¡ni siquiera quiere recordarme ni bien ni mal! Mi pecho duele y mis lágrimas vuelven a la carga dejándome ver como la persona más débil de todo Panem. Me estoy alejando ya rendida cuando escucho un susurro.

—ahora no puedo saber que eres tú… mis recuerdos…—

No deje que terminara pues me lancé a abrazarlo. Al fin entendí lo que quería decir, no quería recordarme por que eso es lo que le hacia verme como un muto. Él no quería reconocerme, pues no me comportare como era antes. ¿Yo nunca le hubiera abrazado sin tener cámaras alrededor no? Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude sin llegar a hacerle daño. Lo echaba tanto, tanto de menos…

**Versión Peeta**

Pensé que se iría y que me dejaría solo, pero esto nunca creí que lo aria. ¡Peeta céntrate, la mente en blanco! Dejándome guiar por mi corazón y no por mi mente tal vez… En un acto reflejo ya tenía mis brazos alrededor de ella acercándola aun más si podía a mí. Me dejaría llevar por ella sin pensar en el: que, por y quien.

**Versión Katniss**

Y todo lo que siento ahora es paz esa que hace tanto tiempo que no tengo, la que perdí al mismo tiempo que a él. Era simple la razón y es que era el causante de esa paz, el único que podía conseguir que nada me preocupara mientras me mantuviera cerca de él, sobretodo entre sus brazos. Y todos esos momentos de protección pasaron por mi mente y me entró el pánico. Si yo estaba pensando en todo eso… él…? Y sin dar un segundo mas para que pudiera recordarme, me volví a lanzar pero no precisamente a sus brazos.

* * *

**_¿Qué piensa hacer Katniss? ¿Le funcionará a Peeta el pensar que no sabe quien es? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente cap!_**

**Annie_: Me llegó el otro review también, pero seguramente después de subir el segundo capitulo. Siento no haberte contestado! Me hizo mucho ilusión al ser el primero *o* y mas ilusión me hace que sigas con los siguiente caps . muchas gracias por tu ánimos! Espero que te guste el cap 3 o. Cuídate! _**

**Ane-Potter17_: Pues al final Kat se lo pensó dos veces. Espero que te guste este cambio. ^^ Pensé en dejar a Peeta mas tiempo atado a la cama… jijiji! Pero creo que estando libre la cosa tiene más emoción. :D Gracias por los ánimos! Cuídate!_**

**Marydc26_: Me encanta que te encante! Jijiji! Claro ellos están hechos para ayudarse entre sí o, . Gracias por los ánimos! Me ayudan a saber que el fic le gusta a alguien *o* y eso es lo que me da ánimos para poder continuarlo! Cuídate!_**

**_Siento mucho que sean los caps tan cortos! Pero es que los estoy subiendo diarios… No me lo puedo creer! También me tendréis que perdonar por las seguras faltas de ortografía. Dicho esto…_**

**_Gracias a todos los que leéis este fic que sale de una cabeza loca! xD_**


	4. El beso

**Versión Peeta**

En blanco… me e quedado en blanco. Yo intentando no pensar y… ¡ella me besa! ¿De donde a salido esta chica? ¿Tal vez no sea ella? Eso quiero pensar y llegar a creérmelo, pues el corazón no me va a mil sino a un millón de pulsaciones por minuto. Esta electricidad que recorre todo mi cuerpo… solo una persona puede llegar a hacerlo. ¡Mente en blanco Peeta! Mente en blanco…

—¡Ayy! — Y ahora me muerde. ¿Pero que le pasa?

* * *

**Versión Katniss**

Es uno de los momentos mas felices, donde con un beso le expreso cuanto le e echado de menos ya que con palabras no puedo ¡y no responde! ¡Arggg! ¡Pues toma mordisco! ¡Estoy ardiendo en ira! Sé que lo e mordido por que no quiero esa desesperación que sentí al besarlo y no ser correspondida… Me suelto de su abrazo y me dispongo a salir tan rápido como puedo. Pero justo antes de abrir la puerta escucho su voz.

—Te espero mañana—

Y una sonrisa tonta salió de mis labios y me fui. Estirada en mi cama me deje llevar por el sueño.

* * *

**Versión Peeta**

Me despierto a la hora de comer, pues tengo la bandeja al lado de la cama. El guardia armado no está, seguramente por que seria una tontería venir para el tiempo que tardo en comer cuando ahora estoy las 24 horas desatado. Como lo echare de menos, ¡ja! Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y noto como uno de los médicos se acerca a mi.

—Hoy pareces animado—

—No todos los días te sueltan de las ataduras de una cama. — Sonreí aun mas recordando que pronto podría salir de estas cuatro paredes.

—¿Crees entonces que as mejorado? —

—He tenido tiempos mejores— Solté, pero como sabia que la respuesta en si no le interesaba sino que lo que quería ver era mi forma de expresarla seguí diciendo.— Pero sí, estoy mejor que ayer pero estoy mas seguro aun que peor que mañana—

—Eso esta muy bien. Si alguna vez tienes alguna duda, no se, sobre lo que te pasa en algún momento, sobre tus pensamientos. No dudes en preguntar, no solo estamos para apuntar cosas y saber lo que te pasa, también queremos curarte. Todo esto,— ahora gira la cabeza para mirar las correas que siguen en la cama.— Es causa de nuestra ignorancia y de las reglas. ¡Aunque no todas son malas.— lo miro con cara de confusión por que no entiendo esas ultimas palabras. El vuelve a girar la cabeza para mirarme— Una de ellas y la mas importante es que estés bien.

Miro el suelo confundido, ¿quien seria esa persona que aria una norma en el distrito 13 para que yo siguiera con vida? — Katniss…— y me veo cayendo de la cama.

* * *

**Versión Katniss**

Otra noche más a su lado. Me fui tan enfadada… pero unas simples palabras suyas me animaron tanto, que hoy estoy aquí tumbada a su lado acariciando su rizado pelo. ¡Una sonrisa más adjudicada! y solamente al recordar cuantas veces ese gesto me hizo a mi dormir tranquila. Hoy no tengo miedo, se me pasó al saber que estaba dormido por alguna droga que le subministraron. No quería pensar por qué le hicieron eso, lo único importante es que seguía aquí, a mi lado. Y así pasó el tiempo, mas rápido de lo que quise, no por querer estar aun mas tiempo con él, sino por que me encontraba ahora mismo con las luces encendidas. ¡Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida!

* * *

**_¿Que pasara ahora con Katniss? ¿Despertará Peeta y le atacará? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo!_**

**_Siento el día de retraso! Terminé por la madrugada y ya no savia que estaba poniendo, preferí esperar y corregir. Me supo tan mal que se lo comenté a mi novio. El me dijo que os pusiera un capitulo doble! Jajaja! Que mas quisiera yo! Pero mi cabeza no dio para mas u.u Tal vez me dé tiempo de subir el siguiente también hoy! Pero si ese no es el caso mañana pronto lo subiré. Como siempre digo perdonar las faltas de ortografía!_**

**Ane-Potter17: ****_Perdona perdona! No pude subirlo! Aquí lo tienes! Claro que se complementan por eso son tan buena pareja ¿no crees? :D No soy la típica que pone siempre besos tiernos... Pero espero que te gustara igualmente u.u Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero que sigas como fiel lectora pues me alegran muchos tus comentarios! Cuídate!_**

**Marydc: ****_Claro que se vive de ilusiones! No es nada malo soñar, al contrario, es lo que nos alegra la vida ^^ Me alegra mucho que te parezca lindo :D Yo sé por que sabes lo del beso! Por que como ya as dicho que estas loca esa locura será la misma que la mia! Pero seguro que no esperabas lo que hace Katniss después! Espero que esa parte te gustara u,u Muchas gracias por tu comentario de verdad! Cuidate! _**

**Annie: ****_HOLA! Jolín que cosas mas bonitas me pones t,t Son estas cosas las que me hacen animarme para continuar con muchísima ilusión! :DDDD Me alegra tanto que te guste que estoy deseando saber que te pareció este capitulo ^^ Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Cuídate!_**

**_Muchas gracias por todos vuestro comentarios! Me dan muchos ánimos! _**

**_También doy gracias a toda persona que lea el fic pues viene de una cabeza loca!_**


	5. Noche sin pesadillas

**Versión Katniss**

—Ejemmm… Que se supone que esta haciendo aquí señorita Everdeen? —Dijo uno de los doctores que me rodeaban.

Me puse de pie y agache la cabeza avergonzada por a ver sido encontrada de esa forma. —yo…— no savia que inventarme para que me creyeran y a la vez que no afectara a Peeta.

—Esperamos una respuesta sincera. Piense que podría hacer que todos nuestros esfuerzos por curarlo podrían venirse abajo con su sola presencia. —

Ahora ardía en rabia. Que se creían ¿que no quería que se recuperara? ¿Que no quería que fuera el mismo? — Pues al parecer mis actos alocados son más efectivos que cualquiera de sus medicinas. — No lo dije sino que lo escupí.

—Sera mejor que salgamos antes de que despierte. — veo a Peeta y me doy cuenta que aun lado de la cabeza tiene un moratón. Vuelvo a mirar al doctor y puedo ver como sale y lo sigo asta una sala contigua donde gracias a un cristal tintado se podía ver la habitación donde lo tenían, pero en cambio desde la otra habitación no nos podían ver.

—¿como se lo hizo? ¿Y por que estaba sedado? — Le pregunto sin mirarle a la cara, ya que mis ojos están puestos en la cama de la otra habitación.

—Se supone que eres tú la que tiene que dar explicaciones. —escucho como bufa y me giro con una mirada retadora. —Ayer le dio otro ataque. Podría haber pasado algo terrible. ¿Como se le ocurre venir?

—Él lo sabe— Me mira con cara de duda. —He ido mas de una noche a verlo y él estaba despierto.— Su boca se abre de par en par. —Aceptó, con la condición de no saber quien soy. —

—Esta claro que esta luchando por seguir, pero señorita Everdeen no cree que si no quiere saber quien es usted, es que en realidad no lo esta superando sino que esta evitando el problema? —

—Usted no lo conoce. ¿Piensa que realmente no sabe quien soy? Yo lo reconocería asta por el sonido de su respiración y él es igual. Estoy segura que esta afrontándolo, simplemente necesita ayuda… la oscuridad le ayuda a no verme y mi silencio…— Una pequeña lagrima logra escapar de uno de mis ojos. —Solo se deja guiar sin tener que recordar. —

—Esta bien. Ya puede irse pero quiero verla a última hora. — Estoy apunto de replicar cuando. —Aun me tiene que devolver las llaves, la espero, no se olvide. — Y sin más se fue de vuelta a la habitación.

¡Metí la pata asta el fondo! Ahora si que nunca me dejarán verlo. No savia que podría hacer pero me tire todo el día pensando en ello.

* * *

**Versión Peeta**

Me estoy despertando pero hoy por extraño que parezca no quiero despertar. Por una vez en mucho tiempo no e tenido pesadillas. Oh oh… Me sedaron y me quedé durmiendo ¡toda la noche! ¿Vendría esta noche a verme? Seguramente esté enfadada por estar dormido… De pronto veo que los médicos me miran inquisitoriamente y entonces se acercan.

—¿Dormiste bien?— Dice uno de ellos.

—De maravilla.— No savia que les pasaba y realmente me daba igual no se supone que si duermo bien es que avanzo?

—Hoy encontramos algo en tu cama.— Le miro a los ojos y me quedo confuso. —O mejor dicho a alguien. — Mis ojos se abren como platos y antes de que pudiera decir nada. —No sabemos quien es esa chica, pero pronto lo descubriremos.

—¡NO! — Dije rápidamente, no savia cual seria el motivo de que no supieran quien era, es mas, creía 100% que en realidad esto me lo decía para no decir su nombre.

—Entonces no podrá verla de nuevo.—No sé que se suponía que quisiera que hiciera yo, es ella quien viene yo estoy encerrado aquí.

—En realidad no la e visto. — Agacho la cabeza con pesar, era una realidad, yo no la vi. Aunque eso era lo único que parecía que ayudaba a que no la quisiera matar. Nada me hacia sentir peor que el saber que nunca mas podría volverla a ver por esa razón. ¡Céntrate! ¡Se supone que no sabes quién es! Aun que ya da igual… ya no la dejaran que se cuele de nuevo. Un dolor de cabeza me recuerda que me caí ayer de la cama, un ataque nada mas al pronunciar su nombre… tal vez sea mejor así: sin verla, ni oírla, ni siquiera mente sentirla. Noto como la vista se me nubla, la ira me quema por dentro y solo puedo decir. —Necesito que me sedéis.—

* * *

**_¿Puede ser que Peeta empeore al pensar que no la podrá ver nunca más? ¿Tendrá que esperar Katniss a que se recupere y pueda salir de la habitación para poder verlo? ¿Servirá verlo fuera si cuando están bien juntos es por que no la ve? Todo eso y mas en el proximo cap!_**

**Ane-Potter****_: Me alegra que te gustara la escena del beso! Quería que su primer beso en mi fic fuera… como decirlo… especial! Jijiji! Al salir de mi cabeza todo esto muchas veces me imagino las escenas en mi cabeza mas de una vez y… aish! son tan monos juntos. Me encanta que saques tus conjeturas pues me dejan ver si te sorprendí o no, o si e dado en el clavo al poner una escena que te gustaría. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios de verdad, me ayudan mucho a seguir adelante con el fic! Me alegra que te siga gustando y continúes con el. Cuídate mucho!_**

**Marydc26****_ : Claro que lo sabías! Y quien no lo aria? Jijiji! La verdad es que si es una lastima D: Mujer tu dime que piensas que pasará que me hace ilusión saber si te sorprendo o si acertaste. Gracias por los ánimos ^^ la verdad es que intento que quede lo mejor que puedo. Me e dado cuenta hace nada de que eres la escritora de el fic En Llamas: Giros del Destino! Nunca me quedo con los nombres, lo siento! No sabes cuanta ilusión me hace que tú leas mi fic! Pues yo soy fiel seguidora del tuyo! . Un abrazo muy grande para ti también! Cuídate! _**

**Annie****_: jajajaja a mas de una le gustaría estar en el lugar de Katniss! Muchas gracias por los ánimos de verdad ^^! Estoy súper contenta de saber que te sigue gustando! Y claro esta que me sigue haciendo ilusión que me envíes estos reviews! Cuídate!_**

**_Muchas a gracias a tod s las lector s! Y siento las seguras faltas de ortografía!_**


	6. Una carta, una oportunidad

**Versión Katniss**

Es la hora de ir a entregar las llaves y no tengo ninguna idea se que hacer para volver a entrar en es maldita habitación. Pero ya no le quiero dar mas vueltas, por que me digan lo que me digan me quiten las llaves que ellos quiera yo seguiré intentando entrar. ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que me ataran? Gritaría tanto que se enterarían todos los del distrito 13. Sedarme? Ya no tendrían su sinsajo. Esta claro que hoy no podre hacer nada, pero eso no será siempre.

—Pasa.— Me dice el medico de siempre. Sin darme cuenta había llegado delante de la puerta.

Tras entrar me siento en una de las sillas y me giro por inercia a mirar a través del cristal. —¿Que pasa? — Otra vez lo tenían sedado, yo mas que nadie sabía cuanto tiempo durabas sedado. —¿¡Qué le están haciendo!?

—Otra crisis, el lo pidió…—

—¿Qué lo pidió? — Me quede incrédula ante la respuesta. —Como tendría que estar para pedirlo…— Lo dije mas para mi que para el doctor pero el contesto.

—Creímos que estaba mejorando… pero desde ayer han vuelto los ataques. La de hoy fue tras decirle que no volverías.—

—¿¡LE HABLARON DE MI!? ¿¡ESTAN LOCOS!?— Lo miro con todo el odio que pude, no me creía que fueran tan patanes.

—Cálmese señorita Everdeen, esta claro que no le hablamos de usted, no directamente. Le expliqué que no reconocimos quien era, pero que no podría volver.— Veo como gira la cara en dirección al cristal y yo hago lo mismo. —Tal vez fue al pensar que la perdería…

—Usted cree que…— Vuelvo a mirarlo a la cara pero él no se mueve.

—No. Estoy seguro que no está recuperado. Pero tal vez sea verdad que las visitas nocturnas le fueran bien. Si me explica todo y cuando digo todo es todo, lo que a pasado estas noches, tal vez pueda dejarla pasar de nuevo.— Mi boca se abre sorprendida, tenia ganas de abrazar aquel hombre y darle las gracias, pero aun no me podía fiar de el…

Le explique todo sin tapujos aunque me costara explicar los detalles. Él tenia una libreta donde apuntaba algunas cosas que supongo eran cosas que le conté. Esperé unos minutos y entonces alzo la mirada a mí.

—Bueno creo que puedo confiar en ti. Pero antes, tendría que verificar una cosa.—

—¿Qué cosa?— Sabia que no me podía fiar de él. Cada vez que conseguía hacer lo que me pedía ponía otra traba…

—Quiero que escribas una carta, quiero ver su reacción al leerla.—

—¿Y que se supone que tengo que poner?—

—Lo que usted quiera sin dejar ver quien escribe esa carta y claro está que sin hablar del pasado. En este caso el pasado es… pasado. Puede entregármela a partir de mañana a primera hora, pues ya hoy no podría leerla.— Me entrega unas hojas y un lápiz.

Miro a Peeta dormir por última vez hoy. —Gracias.— Y sin mas me voy.

**Para Peeta:**

No soy muy buena escribiendo… ni con las palabras… pero esto es lo único que me dejan hacer. Escribiré sin pensarlo pues como le de mil vueltas sé que nunca te mandaré esta carta.

_El destino ha unido nuestros diferentes caminos_

_Tú y yo somos testigos_

_Las circunstancias nos retrasará el caminar_

_Ni tú ni yo lo podemos negar_

_Aun nos quedan largos recorridos_

_Pero podremos conseguirlo unidos_

_Algún día me gustaría que dejaras de soñar_

_Y en las noches a mi lado pudieras estar_

_El destino ha unido nuestros diferentes caminos_

_Tú y yo somos testigos_

_En el futuro no puedo dejar de pensar_

_Es lo único que tal vez me deje a ti llegar_

_Aun nos quedan largos recorridos_

_Pero podremos conseguirlo unidos_

_Yo ya no tengo por que dudar_

_Tú eres mi única luz y la oscuridad puedes eliminar_

**Atentamente: La chica de tus noches.**

Desperté y vi como la carta que pretendía darle a Peeta estaba totalmente arrugada por quedarme dormida encima justo al terminarla. Ya daba igual pues como la escribiera de nuevo estaba totalmente segura que no la entregaría. Yo no era de esas cosas, jamás dejaba ver mis sentimientos. Pero tal vez esto es lo único que deje que lo vuelva a ver… es lo único que me motivó a seguir esta loca idea. Me levanté y antes de ir a desayunar les entregué la carta.

* * *

**Versión Peeta**

Una carta tenía en mis manos y la miraba intrigado. Me encontraba solo y la vi pasar por debajo de la puerta y no pude contenerme a cogerla, todo parecía demasiado extraño. —¿quien eres? — Dije mientras abría el inquietante sobre.

**_¿Cómo reaccionara Peeta al leer la carta? ¿Dejaran que Katniss vuelva a estar con el por las noches? Todo esto y más en el próximo cap!_**

**_Espero que os guste la poesía que le manda Katniss, aun que ella no es de palabras esas cosas salen del corazón ¿no? Y lo que me costó hacerla… mas vale que le guste xDDDD_**

**Annie:** **_Bueno aquí tienes el cap! Espero no haber tardado mucho… Que bien que te sigan gustando! Me alegra mucho ^^ Pues si, ella se dio cuenta y ahora parece que le va a decir lo que siente sin tapujos! Espero que te guste el cap! Muchas gracias por los ánimos que ayudan muchísimo! Cuídate! _**

**Ane-Potter17:** **_Perdona si no e puesto el cap antes u,u . La verdad es que si que se complicó bastante, pero parece que tiene una pequeña posibilidad y al menos lo a intentado! Era buena idea lo del duplicado pero creo que se ve mas real que hagan un trato, por que yo no creo que la gente que cuidara a Peeta fuera mala, simplemente eran ignorantes de la enfermedad que tiene y no saben por donde tirar. Pero esta claro que aunque no pudiera duplicarla o no consiguiera este trato, ella seguiría intentándolo todos los días, tantas veces como hiciera falta asta conseguirlo. Fue un gran golpe el de él, cayó desde la cama de cabeza al desmayarse. D: Mas que por el golpe lo puse para Kat empezara a preocuparse por lo que le hacían. Lo malo de los médicos es que no creen en el amor como una ayuda a curarse pero tranquila ella les ara entender aunque sea a golpes xD Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por tu opiniones y aportes! De verdad que se agradece tantísimo interés y me da muchísima ilusión! Cuídate mucho!_**

**Marydc26: ****No me olvido de ti! Aun que no as mandado review yo no olvido una de mis lectoras o. . Espero que sigas al menos con la historia u.u Cuídate! ^^ Se echa en falta tus comentarios!**

**Doy la gracias a todas esas personas que se molestan en leer este extraño fic! GRACIAS!**


End file.
